Caring for Yin and Yang
by DaughterOfAres
Summary: A series of events leads to Severus Snape becoming the gaurdian of not only Harry Potter but Dudley Dursley as well.  Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter Universe
1. Chapter 1

**Caring for Yin and Yang**

**Chapter 1**

"You looked different when you were little, Daddy." A dark haired four-year-old boy giggled.

Crowded around the living room five adults and five children were huddled together looking through a photo album. Everyone had arrived a couple hours before and had recently finished cleaning up after dinner.

"That's your father on his thirteenth birthday." The oldest member of the group said pointing to a picture of a young boy smiling behind a birthday cake.

The man had a young red-haired girl sitting on his lap while the other children pressed against his sides to get a better look. The other four adults stood behind the couch looking over his shoulders.

"Aww…" said a short, chubby, brunette. " You were actually cute at one time, darling."

Everyone chuckled a bit before the woman gave her husband, once the boy in the picture, a quick snuggle.

"Grandpa," inquired one of the oldest children, who could be no more then nine. "Why aren't there any pictures of Daddy and Uncle Harry when they were really, really, little? I mean like when they were babies."

The room grew silent and the four adults behind the couch didn't seem to know were to look let alone what to say. The children glanced, curious from adult to adult.

The grandfather sitting in the middle of the bunch smirked seemingly amused by the entire situation. He adjusted the little girl's position on his lap then closed the photo album. He knew it still hurt his sons to think of those years before they became a family, but his grandchildren needed to hear the story. They need to learn by word of mouth what he and his boys had been forced to learn through experience.

"It's a very long story," began the grandfather patiently.

"Dad…" began one of the older men before being interrupted.

"Harry." The voice had a no nonsense tone that was not to be tested. "I would hope that by now you would have learned that regardless how painful the experience there is always a lesson to be learned and…"

"…and unless we want history to repeat itself, unless we want others to suffer as we have, we need to share the lessons with our children…and grandchildren." The other man finished as though the words had been imprinted into his mind.

Walking from behind the couch to the large armchair, gently pulling his wife along with him, he sat down with a resigned sigh, his wife snuggled against him, more in his lap then in the chair.

"There's no use fighting it Harry we all knew the kids would ask one day. It won't be any easier to tell them tomorrow."

The man with messy black hair, that barely hid the remains of a lightening bolt shaped scar, scoffed and his eyes clouded over briefly before allowing his wife to pull him over to another arm chair.

"Alright, little ones," began the grandfather tenderly refocusing on the children gathered around him. "There is far to much to tell in one night, but hopefully what I can tell you will explain a great deal."

The room was silent for a moment as the grandfather decided the best place to begin.

"The summer your fathers turned twelve…"

* * *

Hi!

So this little story has been bouncing around my head for awhile and I have several chapters written allready. However, I don't promise fast updates.

I'd love to hear your thoughts on what's going on and who you think everyone is so please review!

Did I make this chapter a little to vague as far as characters go?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"The two of you will have to share a room. I trust that this will not be a problem, gentlemen." Snape's tone threatened dreadful consequences if any problems arose, as he opened the door to a rather small bedroom hardly big enough for the twin sized bed and wardrobe it held.

"No, sir." Harry replied quietly, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

Snape raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms looking down at the two boys. _'No, sir' indeed. _He'd be surprised if they didn't kill one another in the first ten minutes.

"Mr. Dursley?"

"What?"

Severus gritted his teeth at the insolent tone, but refrained from strangling the child. He _had_ been through quite a bit recently.

"I suggest, Mr. Dursley that you adjust your attitude now, or I will adjust it for you. As I said before, I trust that sharing a room with your cousin won't be a problem. Will it?"

"Of course it's a problem! Are you daft? I won't share a room with a _freak_ like him! I want my own room!"

Dudley was screaming at the top of his lungs while Harry looked on his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide. Only someone with a death wish would shout at Professor Snape like that. Harry shuffled back a couple of feet putting a little more distance between himself and the other two occupants of the room.

Snape for his part was very proud of his self-control under the circumstances.

"Mr. Dursley," Severus purred dangerously, stepping closer he bent forward so his face was inches from Dudley's, "Rest assured the only reason you have yet to find yourself residing in a jar in my potions cabinet is because you have been through many traumatic events in the last week. I have already warned you about your attitude. Don't expect me to be this lenient next time."

Grasping Dudley's upper arm in a vice like grip Severus dragged the boy out of the room and to the end of the hall. Dudley attempted to fight, but, despite his size, was no match for Snape. At the end of the hall Snape released Dudley's arm, but before the large child could move had latched onto the back of his neck. Dudley hunched his shoulders in an attempt to get out of the uncomfortable grip, but was unsuccessful.

"You sodding, bastard! Let me go! You can't do this!" Dudley continued to scream even as his nose was shoved into the corner.

"You will calm down at once, Dursley!" Severus yelled in order to be heard over the child.

Dudley continued to fight and scream profanities, but Snape refused to relent. After what seemed like an eternity Dudley quite struggling and tried a different tactic, he started bawling. He sat down on the floor and cried. Not the crying of a child who had recently lost his parents, but a temper tantrum type wailing that grated on Snape's last fragile nerve.

Without a sound, Severus pulled out his wand and used a sticking charm to prevent the obese boy from getting up. Without another word, he turned around in time to see a dark mop of messy hair disappear back into the bedroom.

Harry was standing at the foot of the bed when Severus entered the bedroom once more. Dudley's wails could still be heard down the hall.

"I suggest, Mr. Potter, that in the future you be more concerned about your own hide then that of your cousin."

"Yes, sir," Harry said quietly, once again avoiding eye contact.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the boy. He was acquiescing far too easily. Severus had expected him to put up more of a fight then his cousin.

With a wave of his wand an old brown leather bag floated into the room and into Severus's hand.

"Sit," ordered the potions master pointing towards the bed.

Harry obediently scooted up on the foot of the bed. His eyes remained trained on the floor, but his hands gripped the tattered blanket so hard his knuckles turned white.

Severus could practically feel the boy's heart racing as he approached. Sitting the bag down beside the far too small boy, he stood directly in front of him. With more gentleness then most believed possible he tilted Harry's head back. The gash across his cheek was deep. The muggle doctors had had to stitch it closed. The black eye was healing quickly, but a bruise salve certainly wouldn't hurt.

Reaching into the bag Snape withdrew the appropriate potions and applied them to the wounds on Harry's face. Almost immediately, the black eye vanished and the gash healed completely without leaving a scar.

Severus took a small step back to look the boy over. There were several bruises along his arms and Severus had no doubt there were even more on his backside.

"Do you have any injuries worse then bruises?"

Harry, still shocked over the professor's gentle manner, could only shake his head no.

"When I ask you a question, Potter, I expect a verbal answer."

"No, sir," Harry quickly looked down at the floor again. "Just bruises."

"No welts or blisters?"

"No, sir," Harry whispered, his cheeks glowing from unnecessary embarrassment.

Severus nodded, reaching back into his bag he withdrew a vial filled with a thick blue liquid, and began walking towards the door.

"Follow me."

Leaving the room, they went down the opposite side of the hall from where Dudley was still throwing a tantrum worthy of a four year old. Opening a door Snape revealed a small bathroom. Going over to the tub Snape started the water running making sure the temperature was good before stopping up the tub and pouring in the blue potion.

"Make sure you soak in the water for at least fifteen minutes before you start washing. That will give the potion long enough to work."

Leaving the water running Severus opened the cabinet above the toilet and pulled out a towel and washcloth. He placed the towel on the toilet seat lid and draped the cloth over the side of the tub.

"If your bruises still aren't gone when you get out let me know and I'll give you a stronger salve to put on them."

Opening the cabinet under the sink he withdrew a fresh bar of soap. He removed the wrapper and placed the soap on top of the washcloth. By this time, the tub was half filled with water, checking the temperature one last time, Severus turned off the tap.

"Questions?"

"No, sir."

Snape nodded before turning around and leaving the bathroom closing the door behind him.

As the door clicked shut behind him, Severus released a sigh. This was going to be a very long day. At the other end of the hall Dursley had stopped wailing, but was obviously still pouting. Deciding to give the brat a few more minutes in the corner he walked the short distance back into the bedroom the boys would be sharing.

The room had been his as a child, but after his father's death he had rearranged the entire house. Neither of the two pieces of furniture in the room had been his. With a flick of his wand and a muttered incantation the single twin sized bed transformed into twin bunk beds. The wardrobe was enchanted so it would be more then sufficient to hold all the boys' clothing. For good measure, he cast a cleaning charm on the room before going in search of bedclothes.

SssssssssS

Once the room was suitable for Severus's impromptu guests he made his way downstairs. Judging from the names the Dursley boy called him as he walked by the child was not yet ready to come out of time out.

Moving across the small living room to the fireplace Snape threw in a handful of floo powder.

"Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office!" He called sticking his head in the green flames.

After requesting that Dumbledore step through the grate he pulled his head out of the flames and waited.

It didn't take long for Dumbledore to appear in his living room.

"Really, Severus, whatever could be wrong on such a beautiful morning such as this? If I didn't have a small mountain of paperwork on my desk I'd be outside enjoying it myself."

"It's a rather long story, Albus. Would you care for tea?"

"No, thank you," Albus said taking the seat Snape had gestured to.

"I received an owl late last night from Petunia Dursley. Her husband had been recently laid off and had taken to beating her for his own shortcomings."

Despite his intention of getting strait to the point, his words at left a bitter taste in his mouth. Severus paused for a moment to summon a glass and using his wand filled it with water. He took a sip before continuing the story.

"I could tell the note was hastily written, but didn't realize how dire the situation was. I gathered a few healing potions and apparated to the Dursley residents. There was no one there. It was very late at night so I waited a couple of hours expecting them to be home soon. Eventually, I left deciding to come back the next afternoon. When I returned home, I was surprised to hear my phone ringing. Very few people have reason to call this number, especially considering that it was nearly four in the morning."

Severus took a sip of water and stole a quick glance in Dumbledore's direction. The ancient wizard was listening on serenely as though Snape were describing a walk in the park.

"I really didn't know this number was listed, but apparently social services was able to find it. From what the police told me, it appears as though Vernon witnessed Petunia sending me the letter and was enraged. Dudley, Petunia's son, was terrified enough for his mother that he called the police. When they arrived they arrested Vernon and called an ambulance to take Petunia to the hospital. Apparently, Petunia was alive long enough to summon a priest and make out a quick Will and Testament. Basically, she wanted her son to receive everything and for him and Potter to be left in my care."

Severus still didn't understand why Petunia had chosen him. Surely, she had other friends she trusted more then him. Then again, perhaps not, he vividly recalled how jealous his own father was. He'd get upset if his mother left the house to go for a walk, which is probably the reason his mother hadn't taken him away. She'd had nowhere to go.

"So, of course, you immediately went to the hospital to collect the boys." Albus finally spoke.

"Yes, they're upstairs. I had to sign several papers before the social worker would release them into my care, so we didn't arrive here until just a little bit ago."

"What's the problem, then?"

"I cannot take care of two eleven year olds, Albus!" Severus said his head snapping to the side to look at the headmaster in disbelief. "Especially, Dursley! He's a muggle, Albus! Potter would be bad enough by himself, but Dursley…"

Albus raised his hands as if in defeat before speaking, "For now Severus there is not much that can be done. Let them stay for the summer. We will discuss the situation more as the school year comes to a start."

Snape sighed in resignation, lacking the energy to argue further.

"Well," Albus said cheerful, rising from the chair, "I hope the rest of the day goes better for you and the boys, Severus. Don't hesitate to call again if you need anything."

"Good day, Headmaster." Severus said as politely as possible through gritted teeth.

Once the headmaster had stepped through the grate Severus found he had a strange desire to throw something.

Severus remained in the living room for a few moments collecting and sorting his thoughts before going back upstairs. He'd have to set down some rules for the two boys. Regardless, of how they had been raised in the past he wouldn't have them running wild in his home.

He'd have to feed them as well.

Severus's eyes narrowed as he tried to recall what he had edible in the kitchen. School had let out the week before and Severus really hadn't had a need or desire to go grocery shopping. The house elves had given him enough food to reheat to last him a week, but the food was nearly out now.

At the top of the stairs, Severus stopped to observe the Dursley boy. Dudley had somehow avoided most of his father's abuse. Granted the child had only been home for about a week, but considering the damage Vernon had inflicted on his nephew it was surprising that Dudley didn't have a mark on him.

Severus moved quietly until he was standing directly behind the boy.

Dudley seemed much less upset then when Severus had gone downstairs. If anything he looked more bored now then angry. The boy would learn that Severus didn't tolerate disrespect and temper tantrums.

"If you're ready to speak civilly, Dursley, I will allow you out of the corner."

Dudley shrugged, his arms crossed, refusing to look at Snape.

Snape's eyes narrowed and he counted to ten in his head before speaking.

"You will answer aloud, boy, or you will find yourself stuck in this corner for the rest of the day."

"I don't want to sit here anymore." Dudley said stubbornly, the pout apparent in his voice.

"Obviously," Severus said through clenched teeth. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I suggest Mr. Dursley, that you learn respect…quickly."

With a wave of his wand the sticking charm was gone and Dudley was on his feet.

"Follow me."

Snape was already to the boy's bedroom before he realized that Dursley, while indeed following him, was dragging his feet.

"MOVE!" Snape bellowed, causing the boy to jump and practically run towards the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom Severus pointed towards the bottom bunk keeping his other hand clenched tightly at his side.

Dudley for his part seemed to have developed a minuscule amount of self-preservation while in the corner because he sat down on the bed without whining.

Severus stared at him for a moment, watching the large boy fidget.

"As I hope you've discerned for yourself I do not tolerate _any_ disrespect. I realize that a great deal has happened since school let out last week, but that does not give you an excuse to act like a spoilt toddler. I will allow your behavior thus far to slide without further consequences, but let me warn you now; I will not be so forgiving in the future. Do I make myself clear, boy?"

Dudley opened his mouth, no doubt to test the professors patience's some more, but was stopped short as the Professor quickly jumped in.

"Allow me to give you a hint, Dursley. The only acceptable answer is: yes, sir."

Dudley's mouth snapped shut and his eyes narrowed as his face became red. He responded through gritted teeth, his hands balled into fists on the bed.

"Yes, sir."

Snape nodded, satisfied for the time being.

"Don't move." Snape whirled around, his robe, as usually, billowing dramatically behind him as he left the bedroom.

Snape knocked on the bathroom door. "Potter, are you finished in there?"

"Yes, Professor" was the quite reply as the door opened to reveal a now clean and no longer bruised Potter.

Who was wearing the same dirty and stained clothes as before.

Snape released a huff. He'd have to stop by the Dursley's house and gather some clothes for the two boys. Turning around he headed determinedly back to their room.

Harry followed instantly.

Once in the room Snape pointed towards the bottom bunk.

"Sit."

Harry obeyed sitting as far away from his cousin as possible.

"Seeing that I have to feed the two of you I need to go pick up some groceries. When I get back we will have an early lunch before going to gather some of your personal items from Privet Drive. While I'm gone the two of you will not leave this room unless you need to use the restroom. The house is well warded to keep anyone from entering without my permission as well as both of you inside."

Severus paused for a moment before continuing in a softer voice that few were familiar with.

"You've had a very long night. I suggest you take a nap while I'm gone."

"Nap!" Dudley sounded shocked. "I'm not a baby. I don't want to take a nap!"

"Then rest quietly on your bed until I return, boy! That is the only alternative. End. Of. Discussion."

Severus swirled around and left the room slamming the door closed behind him. Completely, unaware as to what would happen when he left.

Harry quickly jumped up from the lower bunk and pulled himself up to the top one confident that his obese cousin wouldn't be able to follow since there was no ladder.

"Stupid vampire." Dudley mumbled before calling up to Harry. "This is all your fault, Freak!"

It was evident to Harry that Dudley wanted to pick a fight.

"If it weren't for your freaky parents and that freaky school you go to we wouldn't be staying with the ugliest vampire of all time."

Harry, in an attempt to ignore Dudley, lay down as close to the wall as possible and covered his head with the pillow.

"Hey!" Dudley shouted, standing on the edge of the bottom bunk. He wasn't able to pull himself up, but if he held on with one arm he could almost touch his cousin with the other. "Hey, are you listening to me?"

"Shut-up, Dudley!" Harry finally screamed sitting up in bed. "You should listen to Professor Snape." _Dear God I hope Ron and Hermione never find out I said that_. "If you think being stuck in a corner is bad wait till he has you dice rat livers."

Dudley's face began to grow red and Harry was reminded horribly of Uncle Vernon.

* * *

Okay, so due to complaints about how vague the first chapter was I decided to go ahead and post the second chapter.

How do you think Snape will react to Dudley's actions in the next chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Severus entered the house carrying two large brown paper bags filled with groceries, while two other bags followed him magically through the door. He had driven into the small muggle village about three kilometers down the road, bought enough groceries to last the three of them for a week, he hoped, and driven back in just over an hour.

Sitting all the bags on the kitchen table Severus began putting the groceries away. None of the wards had been set off and nothing seemed out of place downstairs, so Severus was confident the boys had obeyed him and remained in their room.

Once everything had been put away, Severus went upstairs to check on the brats. It was more then likely that though they may have stayed in their room, they were plotting some sort of mischief to get into later. Habitually, he made his way up the stairs avoiding the places that squeaked without even realizing he was doing so. He knocked quietly on the door before walking into the room.

He was quite pleased and rather surprised to see the Dursley boy sprawled out on the bottom bunk fast asleep. Craning his neck up to see the top bunk, Severus's eyes narrowed and his anger grew at not seeing Potter. Stepping back into the hall Severus looked at the bathroom door noting that it was open and Potter was not in there.

Already envisioning several different punishments for the brat, each more disgusting then the one before, Severus withdrew his wand from his sleeve and cast a quite 'Point Me' spell. Snape's forehead creased in confusion when his wand pointed towards the window.

No, not the window. The wardrobe standing next to the window.

Taking the few short strides to the oak closet he threw open the door not sure what to expect.

Potter was curled up at the bottom of the wardrobe, his knobby knees tucked up to his trembling chin, while his shaking arms were wrapped around his shins. He didn't seem aware of Snape's shadow looming over him.

"What is the meaning of this, boy?" Snape hissed in quite anger.

Harry couldn't help it: he flinched. Maybe it was Snape's tone, or the use of the word 'boy' or a dozen other small things, whatever it was Harry couldn't control it. And Severus had noticed. It was painfully hard not to. The involuntary reaction reminded Snape that the child he was menacing over was recently removed from an abusive home.

Kneeling down so he would appear less threatening Severus was about to ask what had happened, but stopped short. He hadn't been able to see it immediately, but from his kneeling position Severus could plainly see Harry's brand new black eye and still bleeding split lower lip.

"How did this happen?" Snape demanded, anger seeping into his voice.

Harry attempted to push himself further back into the wardrobe, away from Snape's harsh voice, but Severus didn't miss the quick glance Harry sent his sleeping cousin.

Standing once more Severus took the two steps to the beds where he shook the large child awake.

"Wake up Dursley!"

"Hmmm…go 'way" was the mumbled reply.

"Why is your cousin in the closest, boy?" Severus already had a good idea as to what happened, but wanted to see what the stupid muggle child would tell him.

"Cause he's a freak," Dudley managed to mumble, clearly not completely awake. "Freaky things belong in the cupboard."

Snape leaned over the child and spoke centimeters away from his ear.

"Get. Up. This. Instant. Dursley." Severus's voice was dangerously quite; it cut through the air like a sword.

Survival instincts kicking in, Dudley instantaneously sat up in bed.

"Tell me exactly what happened. And be warned, if you lie I _will_ know and you will pay with your hide."

Dudley's mouth hung open and his chin trembled like Jell-O as he looked up at the professor. It seemed as through the very air around Snape was pulsating with electricity and if he didn't obey the terrifying man towering over him the sheer power would crush him.

"I…h-h-he…I…I mean…" Dudley stammered unintelligently.

Snape closed his eyes and forced his magic to calm down. It was not an easy task, but if he wanted to get a straight answer it was necessary.

"Let's try again, Mr. Dursley." Snape said far more calmly, but just as chillingly. "What happened between you and your cousin after I left?"

Dudley swallowed, but remained frozen. He was utterly terrified of the wizard standing close to him.

"I…I didn't want to sleep in the same room with that freak, but he refused to leave." Dudley said quietly looking everywhere except at Snape.

Snape's hand shot out and grasped the child's chin forcing him to make eye contact.

"I expect you to look at me when speaking. What happened when he refused to leave?"

Snape let go of Dudley's chin. The whale of a child still seemed too terrified to move.

"I managed to grab hold of his foot and dragged him off the top bunk. Then I shoved him in the closet."

Dudley actually sounded confused. Almost as if he didn't understand that his actions were wrong.

Severus didn't move. He hardly breathed. He suddenly didn't trust himself not to shake the boy until his teeth rattled.

"Go out into the hall and stand in the corner." Snape was surprised his teeth weren't breaking considering the force he was grinding them with.

"But…"

"NOW!" Snape yelled, and the room seemed to shudder with the sound. "And if you aren't standing with your nose in the corner when I come get you, I will hex you until you can't see straight!"

Dudley ran from the room.

Turning back to the wardrobe, Snape's anger faded slightly; apparently, his shouting and slightly out-of-control magic had frightened more then just one child. Harry was curled up even tighter then before with his head buried in his knees. He was trembling from his messy black hair all the way to his toes.

Snape had no idea what to do.

He'd figured that the boy would move out of the closet on his own with his cousin gone, but Harry didn't seem inclined to do so.

Running a hand through his hair nervously, obviously unsure as to what to do, Snape hesitantly moved towards the boy.

"Potter…"

Harry flinched again, and Severus froze for a moment. He'd never intended to make the boy that frightened. Sure he yelled and issued threats and firmly believed that a bit of fear was healthy…but never had he intend to terrify a child, even Potter, so badly that he'd flinch merely at the sound of his name.

Closing the distance, Severus continued quietly in what he hoped was a neutral tone.

"Harry, you can come out now. You cousin isn't here." Severus coaxed. "I need to heal you, so come out."

Harry looked up at Snape, clearly agitated and frightened.

Severus held his hands out, palms facing up.

"I won't hit you," he said quietly with as much patience as Hagrid shows his most dangerous animals. "I promise."

Shaking slightly, Harry hesitantly crawled out of the wardrobe keeping his eyes trained on Snape. In the light streaming through the window Snape saw the damage was worse then a black eye and split lip. More, fresh, bruises had appeared on his arms and even a large one on the side of his neck extending down to his shoulder.

"Really, Potter," Snape kept his voice quite, but he was clearly exasperated. "Trouble seems to follow you everywhere."

Not sure how to reply, or even if he should, Harry stood in front of the professor wanting to simply vanish.

Severus sighed, "Take off your shirt and trousers. If he dragged you off the top bunk you're probably covered in bruises.

Harry's head snapped up and his eyes widened. "But, Professor…"

"Potter, do not argue with me. Remove your shirt and trousers, keep your shorts on, but I need to see how bad the damage is, so I can give you the proper salves." Snape's tone was short and snappish.

Harry's trembling increased even as he began to remove his far too big shirt. Whenever he was around his uncle he knew how to behave. Vernon didn't like him to argue or talk back. The only way Harry could keep his uncle satisfied is if he immediately obeyed the man's orders. Sometimes it took a while to get out of that mindset even if his uncle wasn't around. The week since school let out had been even worse then usual. Regardless of what he did or how quickly he obeyed, especially if he threatened to use magic, his uncle would hit him.

While Harry undressed, Severus summoned his brown leather bag once more.

* * *

Many thanks to my beta Snapeswidow.

What do you think Snape will do to Dudley in the next chapter?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Severus closed the bedroom door gently behind him. His eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched catching sight of the Dursley boy standing in the corner.

After administering a calming draught to a panic stricken Potter he had used the strongest bruise salve in his arsenal to heal the small boy. However, while a calming draught doesn't normally put one to sleep, it can cause an underweight, physically and emotionally exhausted little boy to practically collapse in exhaustion. Severus had been forced to levitate Harry to the top bunk, before ensuring he was securely under the bedcovers then leaving to deal with Dudley.

"Dursley!" Snape barked.

As soon as Dudley's eyes moved towards him he jerked his head towards the stairs, signaling that Dudley should follow him.

Severus silently led the boy down the stairs, through the living room, and into the kitchen.

"Sit."

Dudley inelegantly sat at the small kitchen table without protest. Apparently, all his false bravado had worn off and he was displaying his true colors as a simpering yellow-bellied coward.

"Please, Mr. Dursley, explain to me the logic behind shoving your cousin in the wardrobe." Severus crossed his arms, but allowed his fingers to tap impatiently against his bicep.

"I already told you." For someone practically vibrating in fear Dudley still managed to sound cocky.

"No, you told me what happened, not the reasoning behind the decision. What I wish to know is why, of all the other things you could have done, did you shove him in a wardrobe?"

Dudley shrugged, studying a water ring on the old oak table. "His room before he went to that freaky school was a cupboard. That's were Mum and Dad used to keep him."

"Your father, Mr. Dursley, is an abusive, ignorant ass who beat your mother to death."

Dudley's face scrunched up and for a horrifying moment Snape thought the child might burst into tears.

"Your mother allowed her husband to abuse her nephew and didn't lift a finger to stop him."

Dudley traced the water ring with his finger, idly wondering how long it had been there. Perhaps if he ignored the professor he'd go away and leave him alone. Then a callused hand slammed down in front of him causing him to jump and look up at the professor.

"These are hardly people you should emulate."

Severus stood up straight once more, looking down across the table at the child. Severus had a feeling that most of Dudley's behavior was a result of bad parenting, not some genetic mutation that made him horrid. The boy would be twelve in about a month, with a firm hand there may be hope for him.

"Do you know why what you did was wrong, Dursley?" Snape's voice was quite and controlled.

Dudley shrugged. Severus didn't know if it was because Dudley didn't understand or was too ashamed to say it aloud.

"Does it not bother you, child, that you hurt your cousin? You caused him to bleed- not to mention the bruises. Why does your cousin deserve to be treated like that? Did he hurt you first? Did he say something to you?"

Dudley looked up from the table his eyebrows raised as though saying 'are you serious'.

"He's a freak of nature…." Dudley began but was interrupted as suds began to fill his mouth. He quickly stood up knocking his chair over in the process and ran towards the kitchen sink.

Snape tucked his wand back into his sleeve while he watched, vaguely amused, as the boy attempted to spit out all the bubbles that had suddenly appeared in his mouth. The spell would last exactly one minute unless Severus intervened.

Soon enough the bubbles stopped forming in Dudley's mouth and he turned the tap on intending to rinse the soap taste from his palate.

Snape moved up behind him, and allowed him just one mouth full of water to rinse with before turning the tap off.

"That's enough, boy. Now, sit back down, and unless you like the taste of bubbles _never_ use that word again."

"But he's not like normal people." Dudley mumbled as he righted his chair and took a seat, tears forming in his eyes. He folded his arms on the table and rested his cheek on top of them.

Severus gritted his teeth. At this rate he'd need dentures by the end of the month.

"Normality is relative."

Dudley lifted his head, his mouth hung open slightly. "Huh?"

Snape huffed in annoyance before sitting down at the table across from the large child.

"In the magical community, little boys like you are considered abnormal. You have no magic; therefore, to us, you are not usual. In this house you are the only one unable to do magic, which makes you abnormal."

Severus paused to allow what he was saying to sink in. Dudley sat still, his eyes growing wide in fear. Snape hoped he was imagining himself stuck in a too small closet inhaling musty air.

"Despite your…abnormality, boy, I have yet to shove you in a closet, beat you, call you obscene names, or hex you." Dudley was trembling so hard in his chair, Snape was surprised the legs hadn't given way.

"Do you know why?" Snape asked as though speaking to a small child.

Dudley quickly jerked his head from side to side.

"Because it would cause you lasting, permanent harm." Snape spoke slowly and quietly. "Even if the bruises and welts eventually faded, the abuse would still affect you mentally. You'd have a difficult time trusting others for the rest of your life. You may even abuse your own children one day. The worst sort of people in the world are the ones that abuse their children or anyone less powerful than themselves. And I will not tolerate one in this house."

Dudley still looked scared, and Snape couldn't tell if his message had sunk in or if the child was just terrified of him. At least he hadn't flinched as Potter had. Severus continued speaking his voice firm and unyielding.

"Your behavior is inexcusable, Dursley. You will write an apology letter to your cousin while I prepare lunch. Afterwards, we will collect some of your and your cousin's belongings. When we return, you will spend the rest of the day sitting at this table writing an essay explaining why what you did was wrong. Tomorrow I will have a list of extra chores for you to do for the next two days. Understood?"

Dursley nodded his head fervently.

"I don't think I heard you correctly, Mr. Dursley, did you say you wanted to be on restriction longer?" Severus asked in a naively sweet voice.

"No! I…I mean…yes, I understand." Dudley's eyes were so wide Snape thought they may fall out of their sockets.

"Yes, sir! Boy! You will learn respect before the end of this summer if it's the last thing I do!"

"Y-y-yes, sir," Dudley stammered.

Snape stood from the table silently summoning pen and paper. He spoke evenly as he placed the objects in front of the child.

"Rest assured, Mr. Dursley, if you ever, ever, shove someone, anyone, in a closet or cupboard again or act abusively towards someone either physically or verbally I will take you over my knee and _thrash you silly_."

Snape turned away from the child and began moving around the kitchen; leaving Dudley to shakily pick up the pen and begin the apology letter to his cousin. Whether Dudley's complacency was due to fear or if Snape's words had sunk in he couldn't say.

* * *

Many thanks to my beta Snapeswidow.

How well do you believe Snape handled the situation with Dudley?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It took all of Snape's restraint not to transfigure Arabella Fig into a dog and watch as she then chased all her cats around the house. The woman had a voice that grated on his eardrums like someone keying a car. Of course, he then had to listen to her for nearly half an hour as she wailed her apologizes and condolences to his newly acquired wards.

Dursley and Potter both seemed to shy away from her the more she tried to 'console' them. Then again for two boys that had in a number of hours gone from an abusive home with their parents/guardians to being orphaned and left in the care of a practical stranger they seemed to be coping rather well.

Perhaps to well.

Eventually, Snape and the boys made their way over to Number 4 Privet Drive where, with a wave of his wand, Snape opened the door and ushered the boys inside.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Snape asked impatiently as soon as the door closed behind them. "Go gather your things. Quickly!"

Dudley didn't need to be told twice making for the stairs as fast as he could. The way he pounded up the stairs and down the hall, Snape was sure the boy would fall through the floor.

Harry wasn't so eager.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Potter?" asked Snape raising an eyebrow and folding his arms across his chest.

"My trunk is in the cupboard under the stairs, sir." Harry mumbled not meeting the professor's eyes.

"Then get it out."

"I can't." Harry whispered, his eyes focused on a small hole in his trainers, while wishing he were anywhere, but in the living room of the Dursley's.

Severus nearly growled at the boy, before walking past him to the cupboard. He was about to snap at the child to get over there and get his trunk, but stopped with his mouth open.

The cupboard was padlocked shut.

Snape sneered before turning to Harry, who had followed him without being asked. Pointing a long, almost skeletal, finger at the locked door he demanded quietly.

"Explain this, boy."

Harry was leaning his shoulder against the wall, watching the carpet as though it were a blockbuster movie. At Severus's demand he merely shrugged not wanting to explain anything to Snape.

"That was not a request, Mr. Potter."

Harry remained stubbornly silent, his eyes never leaving the floor.

Snape was directly in front of him in two strides. Towering over the little boy, his right hand shot out catching Harry's chin forcing the boy to look up at him before speaking.

He opened his mouth to scold the brat, but stopped as something clicked in his mind. The Dursley boy had called Harry a freak and said that freaky things belonged in the cupboard.

Releasing the boy's chin he went back to cupboard and unlocked it without his wand. Opening the door slowly Snape didn't know what to expect. At first glance there was nothing unusual about the cupboard, but once the boy's trunk was out of the way Snape noticed a few things. There was a picture messily tacked to one side and some crayon scribbles on the wall and an empty water bottle in the corner. It wasn't much, but it confirmed Severus's suspicions.

Straitening up Snape turned to see Potter with his trunk open searching through its meager contents. Rags that Snape assumed were supposed to pass for clothing, books, a photo album, Potter's wand, were shoved this way and that, but not a single toy. Snape's forehead creased in thought. Perhaps his toys were elsewhere.

"I expect, Mr. Potter, that in the future you will carry your wand with you at all times." Severus voice was firm and foreboding. "You should have learned at least that much over the past year."

Harry glared at the professor and answered tersely. "Uncle Vernon made me lock it away, sir."

"I see," replied Snape, not in the least bit happy with the boy's tone and sent him a glare to show his displeasure.

"Go get the rest of your things, boy."

Wand tucked away in his back pocket, Harry closed the lid of his trunk and stood up. "This is everything."

Snape's eyes narrowed. "We will not be coming back anytime soon. I suggest you pack a few toys or games to keep you entertained and bring something other then your grubbiest play clothes."

Harry ground his teeth. "I don't have any."

"None," Snape was not as shocked as he should have been under the circumstances. "Not even a bear or some other childhood stuffed thing."

The boy's eyes, the same color as his Lily's, bored holes through his own obsidian gaze. The boy was angrier then Snape had ever seen him.

"No, sir, the Dursley's never bought me any. Dudley has enough to fill your entire house though, not that he'd ever let _me_ touch them."

"I see." Snape was unfazed by the prepubescent temper. "Wait in the living room while I see what's taking your cousin so long.

Harry seemed to deflate before Severus's eyes. He had clearly been expecting some cuddling or at least a bit of sympathy. He should have known better.

Severus Snape did not cuddle.

As Snape moved through the living room and up the stairs he couldn't help but notice the abundant pictures on the walls. It disturbed him not to see one of Lily or her parents. There wasn't even a single one with Harry. This fact coupled with the recent discovery that an eleven-year-old boy didn't possess a single toy finally made everything come together in Snape's mind.

Harry Potter had been abused for years.

The so call savoir of the wizarding world had been neglected, starved, and beaten since left on the doorstep of his aunt and uncle's home. _Lily's child_ had been hurt. He'd failed his very best friend…again.

_I swear Lily, for whatever my word is worth to you, I will not fail him again. No one will harm your child again as long as there is still life in me. _

Taking a deep breath Severus pushed his thoughts away and continued on to Dudley's room. From the doorway he could see the boy throwing all manner of things into a suitcase, but no clothes.

"Dursley!" Snape shouted startling boy, causing him to jerk around from where he had been kneeling inside his closet.

"What are you doing, boy?"

"Packing." Dudley said with a tone that clearly 'duh.'

"You're supposed to be packing clothes and a _few_ toys. Not toys and a few clothes." Snape gritted his teeth.

With a wave of his wand Dudley's suitcase unpacked itself. With another muttered spell all of Dudley's clothes (which Snape noted were much nicer then anything Potter had) filled the suitcase. Once the suitcase was zipped, Snape shrunk it before picking it up and putting it in his pocket.

Dudley stood petrified at the sight of Snape's wand, but as his things started to float around the room he seemed to relax. Severus's voice soon broke the child's train of thought.

"Your cousin doesn't have a single toy, Mr. Dursley. By all rights I shouldn't allow you any either." Snape's voice was surprisingly even. "However, I'm willing to allow you to bring five things." Severus held up a hand with all five fingers stretched out. "Only five, Dursley. And you had best be willing to share them with your cousin."

Snape turned and began to walk away before the child could actually start blubbering. He stopped after a couple of steps to add one last thing.

"They must also meet with my approval."

"That's not fair!" Dudley finally managed to shout, for the first time in his life he was doing his best _not_ to cry.

Snape spun around so fast his cloak made an audible snap. His coal black eyes seemed to be set aflame.

"Nothing that has happened in this house has been fair, Dursley!" Snape practically scream at the child who took several steps back his eyes wide and scared. "You have never been told 'no' or made to follow a single rule, while your cousin has been neglected and deprived. What about that is fair, boy? If you want fair I'll burn all your nice clothes and take away your toys. Is that what you want?"

Dudley eyes grew wider at the threat, and he shook his head rapidly from side to side.

"For the last time: you have vocal cords, boy, use them!"

"No, sir!" Dudley replied immediately.

Severus nodded and left feeling just the _smallest_ bit guilty for frightening the boy.

* * *

So how well did Snape handle the two boys in this chapter?

Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
